ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaime Rains (Origin Comics)
Jaime Rains is the main protagonist in the Origin Comics series Power. When he was ten years old he and his mother moved from Mexico to America, where he lived the rest of his life. He learned English at a very young age, and has mastered it ever since (though his mother only speaks Snapish). He later moved away from home, and found out he had superhuman abilities. He partnered up with the Super Project and was given the codename "Alpha". Personality Jaime is very intelligent. He knows how to win a fight with barley any punches being thrown, which comes in handy as he can't fight at all for himself. This is actually one of Jaime's greatest weaknesses, as during fights with enemies who are much more powerful than him, he will most likely just run as fast as he can, trying to not get hit. His more cowardly side does go away during more serious moments though. In the more comedic scenes, Jaime usually serves as the straight man to everyone else's comedy. Whenever the comedy comes from him, he is either speaking to Maggie White, who is so intimidating to him he sometimes becomes unsure what to say to her, or he is panicking quite a bit. His more panicky side usually comes around when he is put in to stressful situations. Appearance In his regular everyday cloths, Jaime wears a blue hoodie that has a smiley face on it and jeans. He has black hair, blue eyes, and darker skin that most of the people around him. In his Alpha costume, Jaime's colour scheme is jade and yellow. He wears yellow gloves, yellow boots, and a yellow belt, with everything else being jade. His suit has a zipper on the front of it which goes from his neck to his belt. He also wears a mask that covers his mouth and nose, which has a line down the middle, mimicing the zipper mentioned before. Jaime also has a logo on his suit, which is an A in a circle that is on the left side of his chest. Powers & Abilities Powers *Empowering Touch: Whenever Jaime touches someone it doubles their power for one minute. He has used his power on a few people before, including Omega Man, who had a sudden burst of adrenaline. Other people he used his powers on include Carrie, who he accidentally touched in a one off back-up story where Carrie grew double her size and accidentally broke the roof of the Super Project's base, Cloud Walker, who he heald using his powers, which also caused him to float in midair for a bit, and a few others. Jaime's powers only affect Supers though, so if he touched a human nothing would happen. Abilities *High Intelligence *Hand to Hand Combat (very basic) *Eidetic Memory Quotes "...Can you sign my eyes?" -Jaime speaking to Omega Man for the first time "Look, I'm a... not very busy man, with... a lot of time on- okay, what do you want?" -Jaime's first meeting with Oliver Fate "...You know, today could've gone better..." -Jaime after the Omni Legion's defeat at the hands of the Dead Men Underground Trivia *Jaime's name is based on the DC hero "Jaime Reyes" *Jaime's favourite drink is orange juice. *Jaime's favourite insult is "dolt", as he thinks it's just fun to say. Category:Superheroes Category:Males Category:Origin Comics